1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a football board game and more particularly pertains to providing a game t simulate a real football game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, board games of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of playing games on boards through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number or board games of known designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,461 to Tucker issued Feb. 16, 1993, discloses a simulated football board game. U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,301 to Martukovich, Jr., issued Oct. 27, 1992, discloses a football board game. U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,529, to Hynson, issued Jan. 15, 1980, discloses a football game. U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,361 to Board issued Sep. 10, 1963, discloses a football game with play selecting cards. U.S. Pat. No. 1,701,655 to Andrews, issued Feb. 12, 1920, discloses a table football game. Foreign patents EP 0 205 690 A1 to Caughie et al, issue/priority date Jun. 17, 1985, discloses a football game board, and WO 91/00,786 to Nugent et al, issue/priority date Jan. 23, 1992, discloses an apparatus for playing a board game.
In this respect, the football board game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a game t simulate a real football game.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved football board game which can be used for providing a game t simulate a real football game. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.